This invention pertains to the art of key rings and more particularly to key ring structures which may be selectively opened and closed to permit the addition and removal of keys therefrom.
The invention is particularly applicable to a key ring structure of the biased slide type and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications for use in other environments and for other purposes.
Key ring structures of the biased slide type having various specific designs are known in the art. In such structures, a ring member having a ring section is interconnected to a generally flat body section with the body section then closely slidably received in the hollow open ended slide member. Spring biasing means are disposed between the slide and ring members and operate in a manner such that the slide member is continuously urged to a position where it closes an access opening to the ring section to prevent removal of keys and the like received on the ring section. The slide and ring members are selectively movable relative to each other by overcoming the spring biasing force in order to expose the ring section access opening.
While many key ring structures of the biased slide type are known in the art, most of these structures are somewhat complicated in design and require a number of manufacturing steps and components which add undesired cost to the overall key ring structure. Moreover, such structures have not included decorative outer coverings for the slide members and have not, therefore, provided readily acceptable appearances from an aesthetic point of view.
Accordingly, it has been found desirable to develop a key ring structure generally of the biased slide type which is easy and simple to manufacture and which provides an acceptable aesthetic appearance. Moreover, it has also been desired to provide a key ring structure of this type which includes a permanently affixed decorative outer covering and which covering is readily adaptable to display a wide variety of advertising materials, initials and the like in a wide variety of forms.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved article which overcomes the above referred to problems and others, fulfills the above noted needs and provides a new key ring structure of the biased slide type which is simple to manufacture, provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance and which provides for the use of outer decorative coverings of many different styles and types.